


New Position

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the guildhall gets a new bar counter and barmaid, all in the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Position

  


Mirajane hadn't been back to the hall in weeks. Over a month, really. Maybe two. She couldn't. Every time she went, it was just so...different. Everything was different, of course, but that overwhelmingly was. She'd see Natsu and Happy and be unable to think about anything other than how empty they both seemed, without her sister there. Or she'd pass Erza and remember all the times that just the sight of the other teenager would set her off, leading to both of them bruised and bloodied. Since her sister's passing though, she couldn't even manage to get up some days, much less fight someone. And magic? It was completely out of the question.

The worst part of it all was that she was having to rely on Elfman, force him into a new role, her role, as the provider. Let him be the one going out on jobs again, so soon, after… He had to though. He was still able to get things done, complete jobs. And they had to have money. It was the only way that they would survive. Without her pulling in high paying S-Class jobs, their jewels were dwindling at a fast rate and, well, Elfman refused to let them go under. He could be a man. He _was_ a man. And after their parents died, Mirajane took care of him and...and… And he was going to take care of her then! He'd work himself to the bone.

His older sister, however, wasn't nearly as enthralled by the thought. She was fearful of Elfman going back out on jobs so soon and, though there hadn't been an incident since, well, the incident, she still didn't like the idea of it. No, she had to be the one to get back out there. To make them money. And if it couldn't be through magic, then so be it.

So that was what brought her back to the hall that day. Fairy Tail. Staring up at the building that once, when she was young, was rather imposing, but had slowly become home. In recent days however, it was edging back pass imposing and towards petrifying.

At least it was empty, was what she told herself as she headed into the hall, glad to find it unlocked. The Master would be around, somewhere, she was certain, as well as whoever it was that was tending bar those days. There was a frequent turnover rate in bar positions in the guild (considering all the work, minimum pay, and just having to deal with that guild and its members in general) and had been as long as she'd been affiliated. Not surprisingly, there wasn't anyone prepping it when she walked in.

In fact, there wasn't even a bar. Err, the top of it, at least. Instead, there was Laxus Dreyar standing there with Freed Justine, both working on getting a new bar top installed. At the sound of the hall doors opening and closing, Laxus glanced up, almost screwing up by dropping the bar top too soon, before they had it centered.

"Mirajane," Freed breathed, glancing over his shoulder at her. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year and was slightly shocked to see him. And without the rest of the Thunder Legion. Freed only turned to look at Laxus as both, without a single word to one another, moved to set the bar top back on the ground. They'd center it later.

"I'm actually looking for Master," the girl told them, clearing his throat slightly. Freed only rushed to her side, bowing his head.

"My condolences," he aid quickly, lifting his head just enough to stare her in the eyes. "I and the Thunder Legion were unable to make the services, but we heard of the news and felt terrible for-"

"Shut up, Freed," came Laxus thundering grumble. He had his headphones in his ears still and, without the bar top in his hands, took to crossing his arms over his chest. "You and Bickslow were grumbling about what a waste S-Class was on a Strauss if they couldn't even call come back alive from it."

And awkward beat passed then and the older Mirajane would have filled it with some sort of anger or some sort of demonic attack. Taught Freed just why she was S-Class and he was still stuck to Laxus' side, cowering in his shadow.

But the whole reason that the situation presented itself was because Lisanna was gone and because she'd lost any will to dredge up whatever remaining magic ability she had and what was the point? Huh? In fighting with them? They meant nothing to her. They hadn't really, ever, but even less so then, as she was leaving the guild. Mirajane wasn't a fairy anymore. Or at least she wouldn't after she spoke to Makarov.

"Freed," came the crackle of the older boy once more as he still refused to look straight at Mirajane. "Go get Gramps. He's in his office or something."

The green haired mage was still staring hard at Mirajane though. "I-I do not-"

"Now."

And it was that sudden, the way that Freed could turn off whatever he was doing, thinking, or even _being_ just to do Laxus' bidding. Mirajane couldn't understand it, never had, and more than likely never would. But whatever it was, it got Freed to rush off to fetch Makarov and, well, that's what Mirajane wanted anyways.

"You wanna talk to Gramps, huh?"

It didn't, however, get rid of the man's grandson. Sigh.

"That's what I said," Mirajane told him simply, swallowing slightly as she came forward, walking further into the hall.

"Hope it ain't about spendin' more money," he grumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this damn bar counter," he growled. "It's crazy. Man can't keep a barmaid, so he's going to design a new bar area? What sense does that make?"

"Well," she said slowly, as if uncertain. That wasn't an emotion that Mirajane frequently encountered. Not before her sister's passing, at least. Laxus usually brought out just as much competition in her as Erza did (albeit it was rarely returned). That was dead though, leaving her numb to him completely. "The old counter was really...well, old, but-"

He only shook his head at her as she approached the bar. Finally looking at her full on, the man asked, "What are you doing here then anyhow? What is it that you want with Gramps?"

"It's really none of your-"

"Business?" He snorted. "I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm going to be the Master of this place pretty soon."

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah." He glared heavily at her. "So you might as well go through me. I'm your Master now. Practically. So what is it that you want? Huh?"

For a moment, the two just stared at one another, the topless counter dividing them. Continuing eye contact, Mirajane said, "You will _never_ be my master, Dreyar."

"Think again, girlie. Few months and Gramps'll be outta here. Him, your loser friends, and a bunch others. But hey, I ain't a tyrant. You've more than proven yourself. Tell you what; I'll keep you on, huh? Maybe revoke that S-Class status until you can truly challenge me, but-"

"I said," she repeated, slightly louder, "that you won't be my master. I'm leaving Fairy Tail and-"

"Wait, what?" The man was moving to jerk his headphones out then, Laxus was, before glancing around. "Mirajane-"

"I am. I can't transform anymore and I can't handle the thought of...of going out there again and… So I'm going to-"

"Shut up." Laxus rushed around the side of the bar then, heading over to the teenager. "Damn it, Mirajane."

"What? I- Hey!" The latter half of that was muffled as Mirajane attempted to bat at Laxus, the man taking to throwing his hands over her mouth, his head turned the other way, staring over at the hall leading to the office. "Laxus!"

"Shut up." He spared her a glare. "If Gramps hears you say that-"

"I want him to. I quit, Laxus. I'm not a mage anymore." It sounded odd, saying it aloud. Odder still being said to Laxus Dreyar of all people. "I can't be."

"Damn it," the man growled as he finally let Mira shove his hands off. "The old man comes out here and sees you with me-"

"You mean with you putting your hands all over me?"

"He's gonna try and say this is my fault." The slayer glared at her. "Don't fucking tell him it was. 'cause it ain't."

"I'm thinking of telling him I feel unsafe with the idea of you being the Master looming over my head and-"

"Shut the hell up."

Mirajane only huffed then, crossing her own arms. "I told you that this has nothing to do with you and, believe me, you never come up in a single conversation I ever have, so-"

"You're not trying to screw Fairy Tail in this, are you?"

"What? Laxus-"

"Are you? Huh? Gonna go join someone else? Because you can't blame us, got it?"

"Blame you for what?"

"I don't know. Whatever it is that you're all worked up about. Your sister dying or whatever. That wasn't our fault. That was your-"

And she didn't need power to do it. None at all. Mirajane was strong in her own right and, when she socked Laxus in the jaw, it was nearly impossible for him to just eat the punch. He caught himself from his stumble of course, but that wasn't the point. Bare bones, no magic, Mirajane Strauss could still make the slayer stumble.

She saw it too, the flash in his dark eyes as they met hers then. Mira was prepared for a bolt of lightning to take her right to Lisanna, but it didn't come. Instead a slight chuckle from the hallway as well as a sharp intake of breath.

"Not interrupting anything, are we, boy? I told you to stay away from the young girls. You're too old for them. And apparently too slow."

That, of course, was Master Makarov, who was walking out there with his large staff, grinning wildly at his raging grandson.

"Laxus!"

And that was Freed, who was rushing to his idol's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked before glancing at Mirajane. She was standing there, still unsure of herself, but was just as ready for whatever sort of attack the letter mage could land on her. "Why would you-"

"Shut up. Don't talk to her." Laxus was refusing to rub at his jaw, refusing to give Mirajane that satisfaction. Shoving Freed off when he tried to touch him, the slayer only stomped off then, reattaching his headphones as he went, refusing to glance back at any of them.

And Freed was off as well, running after the man, though he did manage to shoot Mirajane a dark gaze before he was out the door.

That marked the Thunder Legion off her list of goodbyes, as she was sure the other two wouldn't wish to speak with her following that. Well, they'd never been closed anyhow. The less farewells the better.

With the two of them gone, that left her with the hardest one of all. Master Makarov. Ignoring her, he'd gone over to examine his still not attached bar top, frowning at the sight.

"I give the boy one job," he grumbled under his breath. "One job."

Mira sighed then. Now or never. "M-Master-"

"Hmmm?" Glancing her way, the man said, "Oh, Mira, do not look so nervous. Laxus deserves more than a swollen jaw. A broken one might get him to-"

"I'm not… It's not about Laxus. He's a jerk. Believe me, I know that."

Leaving his eyes on her then, the slight man prompted, "Then what is it? Hmmm?"

"I just...I… Master, I can't..."

"You know, Mirajane," he began as, finished inspecting the bar, he turned to look at her. "I do not believe that we've seen one another in weeks. Not since-"

"Master, I have to tell you some-"

"You completely missed our last bartender," he told her with a slight frown. "Quit this week, in fact. Macao got in a fight with Wakaba and, somehow, beer ended up all over the poor guy. Ranted and raved at me for a solid twenty minutes before he stormed out. Said he quit. Left me shorthanded. Lucky me, Laxus was in town with Freed and the others."

"L-Laxus tended bar?" That got Mira to stop some.

"Oh goodness, no. I like my beer not spiked with cyanide, you know." Grinning at her, he said, "Bickslow, however, is quite good at drinks. He knows how to make everything. The one condition was that I let him drink as much as he wants. And let his….babies work as well."

"W-What do his babies do?"

"Serve the beer, of course." Makarov shook his head. "It was better in theory. I can tell by the look on your face that you don't agree, but I thought with five hands helping Bickslow, it would be great. His babies would enchant the mugs, fly over to the tables. Sounds nice, right? Truly magical. Until Bickslow got drunk. It happened rather quickly. He and his dolls began wasting beers and drinks left and right and, well… He won't be working out as my new bar hand."

"I'd imagine."

"So I thought," he said, sounding slightly excited then, "that I would revamp the entire bar area."

"Revamp it?"

Nodding, he said, "Draw in a new bartender. An experienced one. That won't leave me. And will look more...modern, as it were."

Mirajane gave the bar counter on the ground a glance before saying, "It's...nice, I guess."

"Mmmm. Laxus thought that I was foolish, wasting money in the wrong places. Says the man that has never ran a business in his life. Much less a guild."

The man was talking in circles then, it was clear, and finally Mira just decided to go for it.

"Master, I can't transform anymore. Into...anything. And I can't fight and I don't want to and I need a job and I can't be a mage and I… I have to find another job. Now. I can't live off my brother."

"Well, of course, Mira, I know that." The man grinned at her then. "You can't be a mage without any magic."

"Then you...knew that I can't-"

"Your brother has spoken to me about it."

"He what?" Mira's eyes grew dark. "How could he-"

"Now, now. The boy is only worried about you. And rightfully so. We are all worried about you, Mirajane. A guild takes care of one another. But how can we when you refuse to-"

"I can't come here, Master. I can't. And I have to-"

"You want a new job, Mirajane?"

"Yes! I need one. I-"

"Then work here." He was staring up at her too. "With me."

"W-What?"

"It is not only mages that run a guild, my dear. There's people who clean up, people who tend bar in our case, even me. Am I a mage? Sure. But my main function is as the Master. The overseer."

"I don't understand what you want-"

"Be my barmaid," he told her. "I pay a fair wage. And you already know how hectic things are. You won't be surprised by it. You know everyone. You know everything. You-"

"Master, I don't know how to tend bar. I-"

"What's to it then?"

"A lot!"

"And you think that there won't be a lot to learn in whatever you were expecting to get after you left us?" He shook his head. "You're with friends, Mirajane. Everyone would be patient. Eventually, I''m sure you'll be great at tending-"

"Master, I don't-

"If you really wish to leave," he cut her off, "then you may go. I won't stop you. I do not hold people hostage, you know. It's a guild. I just wish that you would at least give it a try."

"I don't-"

"I won't give up on you, Mirajane." He smiled at her then, brightly. "Ever. You have brought this guild much notoriety. This new, fresh, young breed of Fairy Tail is spearheaded by the ones like you. You took a tragedy from your childhood and made it into something positive. Something grand. You've been come an S-Class amazingly fast and that just goes to show the turn around you can do in life.

"I can't see how you can do the same with...this and believe me, I know, your life will never be the same, but from my own life I know that you can feel whole again. Not like before, but in a different way. And if you've lost your magic, fine. Until you can find it, fill the hole with this. With helping me. Please, Mirajane. Fairy Tail still needs you."

There was a pit in her stomach too, as he asked. It felt different than the one that had formed when she realized she was going to have to leave the guild. Now Master was giving her an opening to stay affiliated without being a mage.

Was that not what she wanted?

"You can sleep on it, my dear." Makarov smiled brighter at her then before nodding. "And if you need anything at all, you can come speak with me. Should you still decide to leave the guild, well, that is your decision. Just remember that Fairy Tail will always welcome you back. Always."

She wanted to thank him, but her throat felt tight. Missing her opportunity, Makarov turned to walk away.

"Now, if you would excuse me," he sighed, "I have a certain grandson to go speak with. I don't care if he got showed up by a woman or not; he promised me this bar would be installed before the guild opened this morning and, damn it, it will be."

It was then or never, as Master was heading away, and, not even truly giving it thought, Mirajane called out to him, "I think… I think I might know someone...some people who can get it installed."

"Really now?" He paused, turning to glance over at her. "You do?"

Nodding slowly, Mirajane said, "And I might know someone who can tend bar for you."

"Starting tonight?"

With a swallow, Mirajane said, "Staring tonight."

That time, it wasn't just a smile. Makarov was full-fledged beaming at her. Bowing his head, he told her, "Good. I'm glad to have you back, Mirajane."

"It's good to be-"

"Although..."

"M-Master?"

"This," he said, turning to gesture to her. "What you're wearing-"

"What about it?" She frowned down at her usual attire. "I always wear-"

"It is not," he told her with a frown, "the type of bar that I wish to be advertising."

"Master-"

"Surely you own a dress or something, yes?" The man grinned at her. "And perhaps practice some smiling? In the mirror?"

"I don't-"

"And sometimes your language is a tad harsh-"

"Master!"

"Only suggestions, my dear." That time he turned to head back to the hallway, no doubt returning to his office. "To help you earn tips, yes? It's where most of your jewels will come from. But, you will learn. Believe me, you will learn."

And she did. A lot. That very first day.

He was right, of course, at the sight of the poor teenager that had gotten her sister killed only a short time ago, people were very patient. It didn't make her feel any better though when she didn't know what an Old Fashion was and it took a very embarrassing amount of time to realize that a Gin and Tonic was literally just gin and tonic. Then figuring out all the different beers… The turnover on mugs that she dropped that day, well, was horrible. She knew Master wanted to say something, but just didn't know how.

And that night, when she headed home at, oh, _midnight_ (it took forever to get the whole place closed down and Master offered her more jewels to help clean up and take over some janitorial work), Elfman had a few more words to share with her about the whole thing. He hadn't been thrilled about it she first told him and, well, after watching her work, he was even less sold on the idea.

"I can take care of us," he told her. "You don't have to...serve those jerks. You can-"

"Elf," she sighed, passing him in the living room of their tiny house and heading straight to her bedroom. It would be a short night, as she had to get up before sunrise to be at the bar to open. "Not tonight. I'm doing this. And I like it. And Master asked me to. What don't you get about that?"

A lot. And he wouldn't for awhile, but always, Mirajane's word was law to the muscular teenager and, bowing his head, he gave into her. He always would.

The next day was a bit better. Or, at least, Mira didn't break as many mugs. And Erza, as if in a show of solidarity, offered to look down at the bookstore in town for a book on bartending.

"I'm sure there is something of the sort," she assured the other young woman. "Don't you?"

It took a lot of biting her tongue, to not come back with some sort of snarky response, but slowly, Mirajane nodded and whispered, "Yes. And...thank you."

She had to learn to do a lot of that. Biting her tongue. Smiling. Nodding. Ignoring that fact that it felt utterly humiliating to be on the sidelines, watching all the others go off on exciting jobs while being forced to stay behind and listen to their stories as if they were even remotely interesting.

The appearance of Natsu and Happy though, a few days later, was what truly felt like a punch to the gut. They'd been off on a job, as they typically were, and had no idea that she'd assumed the role of barmaid in their absence.

"So you, like, serve beer all day?" Happy sat atop her head, watching her fill some mugs up.

"Mmmhmm."

"Doesn't that get boring?"

"A little," she admitted as Natsu, who was on the other side of the bar, only stared. Glancing up at him, she asked, "What?"

"N-Nothing. You just… You look different."

Very. He'd seen her in other things, of course, than her standard outfit, what with staying around Lisanna so much over the years, but it was still kind of a surprise to see her in a dress (and such a nice one at that). She'd let her hair down too, which was different and it was just…

Natsu didn't like change. And of all the things that had been so drastically altered in his world, the last one he was expecting to follow suit was Mirajane.

"Why, Natsu," Mira sang then and it sounded far too happy for her, for the situation, for how she really felt, but it still sounded...nice. "You aren't saying I don't look good, are you?"

"No. Of course not, Mirajane."

"Good." She even winked at him then as Happy snickered from his lounged position on her head. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I have some beers to serve."

It wouldn't be for another week into the job that Mira saw tall, dark, and brooding again. He came into the place without the Thunder Legion (Mirajane had seen them already, watched them take a request to the Master a few days ago) and marched right up to the bar.

"The fuck are you doing back there?" the man asked with a frown. "And who did Gramps get to put the counter on the bar?"

"Well, for one, I work here now," she said, staring at him through her bangs. "And for two, I did it. Or, well, Elf and I did, but-"

"What do you mean you're working here? And that oaf did this? Looks uneven to me."

"It's not and I am, so do you want your drink upstairs?" She nodded up then, to the area reserved for S-Class members. "Or will you be gracing us with your presence today?"

Narrowing his eyes, Laxus stared hard at her for a moment before snorting. "Whatever. I don't have time for you. I just came to get a job. And, oh, by the way, the next time you take a swing at me, I won't be so forgiving. Got that?"

Staring right back, Mirajane was inwardly impressed with herself that she was standing up to him so easily. Maybe being around people again was just what she needed. It had gotten some of her confidence back, at the very least.

"Will that be all, Mr. Dreyar?" And she asked it in this chipper voice, to let him know that he wasn't getting her, that he wasn't bothering her. Because he wasn't. At all. She was in control. Of everything. The beer, the hall. She might be lacking her magic, but she'd found power in her own way. When Laxus didn't answer, she said, "The fish is really good tod-"

"Cut the act."

"There is no act. I'm just doing my job."

Still, he wasn't backing down. Just stood there, staring at her. His headphones were in, but she didn't detect any music playing from them. Only kept standing there, watching her, as if waiting for something. Mira didn't understand what before slowly, she spoke.

"If you're trying to figure out a way to apologize-"

"For what? Huh? Why would-"

"It's okay.' She took a deep breath then. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I mean everything I fucking say."

But his tone wasn't harsh and she could tell that, even though he'd gotten so good at playing up that bad boy aspect, he was uncomfortable. Sorry, clearly, wasn't his strong suit.

"Alright," she conceded, though it was more because she could hear someone calling out for a beer and knew that she needed to get on that and fast. "Was thing you wanted then?"

He was just so hard to read and didn't get any easier as, with a sneer, he turned to walk away.

"Your bangs in your eyes looks messy," he told her simply. "You should cut them. Or put them up. One or the other. And bring me a damn beer. Upstairs. You know, where real S-Class get to sit?"

"You're so funny, Mr. Dreyar."

"And stop calling me that."

"Whatever you want, Mr. Dreyar."

And of all the things that she just didn't understand anymore, that feeling in her stomach, in the very core, that she got from teasing him, or even being able to piss him off so easily, it was...unlike anything else. She'd always kind of felt drawn to Laxus. He was older and darker and just...different. And she was different. From everyone.

Only now, she wasn't supposed to be. She was supposed to be nice. And good. And sweet. And earn those damn tips. Just to make up for not being able to harness her power any longer. She had to be so good. So nice to everyone. But not him. Because he didn't deserve it, for one, but there wasn't something else to it too.

Master Makarov wouldn't be around forever. And, eventually, she was certain the weight of the guild would crush the elderly man, leaving it squarely in Laxus' palm. As it was now, he was the last person that anyone would want to have it. Her especially. But at the same time… Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail. And she had to prove her worth to Laxus somehow. Stand up to him. Show him that she wasn't going anywhere.

And she wasn't. Whether he became Master or someone else or even if the whole building got burned to the ground, Mirajane was a fairy. She'd always be a fairy. Just one that shined a little less at times, when she thought about the past, but a fairy none the less.

Why she ever thought she could be anything else was beyond her.


End file.
